Masochism
by Sperance
Summary: To call Ryuugi Takasu a masochist was neither insulting him, nor stating anything he didn't already know. RyuugixTaiga.


**¡Yays! Another one shot. I should really start making them a series or something. Well this take place probably after the end of the series, since I put them on his graduation trip (something we do in my country, to celebrate we ended high school). As in Japan they have field trips, I thought they had something like that, too. Well, so you know, English is not my native language, so please, forgive any mistakes. Or better, tell them to me so I can improve.**

--------------------------------------------------

To call Ryuugi Takasu a masochist was neither insulting him, nor stating anything he didn't already know. Most people who found themselves unhappy with their situation would try to evade or change it. For him, he was dating a girl who treated him like a slave and even abused him physically. Well, a slave with some privileges, like kisses and… _stuff_. He didn't even have the excuse of not knowing it beforehand.

It was all Haruta's fault, of course. As he, Ryuugi and Noto stayed in the room while Kitamura tried to get some booze from their thirty-one-year-old single teacher. It was illegal, but they were pretty sure that the sweet mouthed Kitamura could easily persuade their teacher to overlook it. ¿Who did ever hear about a graduation trip without drunken conversations about girls, sex and such? But Haruta just had to start the conversation before getting drunk.

-So, how are things between Taiga and you, Taka-chan? –he asked. Ryuugi's alarm set off. Not the right place, nor the right moment and, definitely, not the right person for this type of chat.

-Nice. Goes smoothly. Mostly like always were –he answered.

-Aaaw… ¡Come on, Taka-chan! –Haruta insisted with playful voice- ¡Don't be so reserved! You two have been dating since past winter. ¡That's more than one year! We want to hear about _that_ stuff…

-Look, Haruta, you are not drunk yet, so I don't have to stand this kind of talk.

-I bet she is really forceful –meddled Noto. Then he tried to imitate Taiga's voice- "Look at this mess, you filthy dog. You'll have to clean it… ¡With you tongue!"

Okay, that was pretty messed up, Ryuugi thought.

-Well, I don't know about that –Haruta added- But I would bet my balls that she make his cook something for her after all that is over. And I'm sure he gets beaten up periodically.

-That's because you are too gentle, Takasu-kun –Noto said- Like a puppy waiting to be kicked.

Ryuugi's eyebrow twitched. "You bastards", he thought. "I'll show you a kicked puppy". Fortunately, Kitamura chose that moment to enter the room, with some large bottles of sake in his hands, courtesy of a rather drunk Yuri. "Enjoy now that you are young", she said.

-¿What are you talking about, guys? –he asked.

-Ryuugi likes pain –Haruta explained with a huge smile. Kitamura looked at him, then looked at Ryuugi and scratched his jab, pensively.

-That doesn't sound healthy –he finally concluded.

-Screw you all –Ryuugi spited, before storming out of the room.

-Man, he really took that really bad… -Noto commented.

--------------------------------------

Ryuugi wandered for a bit, mumbling to himself all kind of things against Haruta and Noto. When he was walking he saw some students walking past him, possibly going to his room. Most likely Kitamura had gone door by door informing the class that he had booze, so everybody was going there to hear rumours, play bottle and have future hangovers. Woohoo. Ryuugi wasn't in the mood for that. And he was sure that, if he did, he would be fired a barrage of questions about his relationship with Taiga. Man, they started dating over a year ago. Get over it. It's not like they were the only couple in the whole school. He headed towards Taiga's room. With some luck, Minori and Ami would be there. They were probably the only ones in the whole class that bothered him about the matter. They had some frictions, for obvious reasons, but that was long ago, and they were in really good terms now. Even Taiga and Ami didn't fight anymore. At least, not physically. But when he got there, he found the room empty. When he resigned himself that the girls had gone to his room and that he had to take those irritating questions, Taiga went out of the restroom drying her hair and in her pyjama.

-¿Ryuugi? –she asked- ¿What are you doing here?

-Haruta –he explained. He knew it wasn't necessary to add anything- ¿Where are Ami and Kushieda?

-Kitamura-kun came before, saying he had sake –she answered- They went there to gossip. I wasn't in the mood for shameless questions so I took a shower and was going to go to bed.

-Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been over a year… -Ryuugi complained- So… ¿They are gone?

-Yep.

-And won't be coming anytime soon.

-Right.

-And the whole class is with them.

-That's correct.

Ryuugi nodded thoughtfully. He then shut the door quietly and rushed towards Taiga, who almost jumped at his neck, and kissed her deeply.

-Stupid trip –he muttered when they moved away a bit to breath- Haven't been alone in three days.

-Shut up and kiss me –Taiga responded. It still surprised Ryuugi how her mood was totally unpredictable. The same situation on another day would make her go all blushing and stuttering, and even could get his sorry ass kicked. Today she was in desperate mode. Another thing that surprised him to no end was the monstrous strength she had in that petite body of hers. She knocked him over easily put herself on him. Her cheeks were red, her hair was still a bit wet and her pyjama was a mess. She started to unbutton his shirt, as he started touching her skin under the clothes. She took off his pants, leaving him in his underwear and an undone shit, as he started kissing her neck and putting his hand under her panties. She was ready, and Ryuugi thought that if he waited another minute he would explode. Just at the moment when he was about to strip her, the door slammed open.

-Oi, Taiga –Kitamura said- Kushieda and Ami want to know if…

Kitamura shut his mouth as the image before him made its way to his brain. Taiga was faster, getting off Ryuugi with a jump, and running away through the door, pushing Kitamura out of her way, her face so red it looked like it would explode. Kitamura then looked at his friend, who was still on floor, almost shitless, with his pants on the other side of the room and an obvious erection under his shorts.

-I like pain –Ryuugi groaned, before Kitamura could say anything.

-I-I see… - he responded- Well, as long as you are happy…

---------------------------------------

**¿Did I mention that I **_**love**_** putting those two in this kind of situation? I can **_**so**_** see Taiga all tsundere one day and all slave driver the next one. And we all know Haruta **_**is**_** a big pervert. When Ryuugi and Taiga become a couple (they do, I'm sure. At least that's what it's hinted in the last novel I read. Can't wait until 10th March when the last one comes out), I can see him asking all kind of naughty things to Ryuugi. He wouldn't dare with Taiga XD**


End file.
